13reasonswhyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 1
La primera temporada de 13 Reasons Why consta de trece episodios. Todos los episodios, y el especial 13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons, se lanzaron en Netflix el 31 de marzo de 2017. La temporada se basa libremente en un libro de 2007 del mismo nombre por Jay Asher. Sinopsis 13 Reasons Why, basado en el best-seller de Jay asher, sigue al adolescente Clay Jensen (Dylan Minnette) cuando regresa a su casa del colegio para encontrar una misteriosa caja con su nombre en ella en su porche. En el interior, descubre un grupo de cassette de cintas grabado por Hannah Baker (Katherine Langford) -su compañera de clase y enamorada- que trágicamente se suicidó dos semanas antes. En la cinta, Hannah desarrolla un emocionante diario de audio que detalla las trece razones por las que decidió poner fin a su vida. A través de las narrativas duales de Hannah y Clay, 13 Reasons Why teje una intrincada y desgarradora historia de confusión y desesperación que afectará profundamente a los espectadores.Netflix Media Center: 13 Reasons Why Synopsis Reparto Principales * Dylan Minnette como Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford como Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro como Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe como Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn como Justin Foley * Justin Prentice como Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer como Alex Standall * Ross Butler como Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid como Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves como Lainie Jensen * Derek Luke como Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh como Olivia Baker Periódicamente * Brian d'Arcy James como Andrew Baker * Michele Selene Ang como Courtney Crimsen * Josh Hamilton como Mr. Jensen * Sosie Bacon como Skye Miller * Steven Weber como Director Gary Bolan * Mark Pellegrino como Diputado Sheriff Standall * Henry Zaga como Brad * Steven Silver como Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman como Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus como Sheri Holland * Keiko Agena como Pam Bradley * Uriah Shelton como Pratters * Brandon Larracuente como Jeff Atkins * Timothy Granaderos como Montgomery de la Cruz Episodios Soundtrack La canción de entrada es "Oh in This World of Dread, Carry On" por Eskmo. # Only You - Selena Gomez # Kill 'Em With Kindness (Acoustic) - Selena Gomez # Bored - Billie Eilish # Love Will Tear Us Apart - Joy Division # Into the Black - Chromatics # The Night We Met - Lord Huron A 1000 Times - Hamilton Leithauser + Rostam The Killing Moon (Echo & The Bunneymen Cover) - Roman Remains High - Sir Sly Cool Blue - The Japanese House Fascination Street (Remastered) - The Cure The Walls Came Down (Single Version) - The Call The Stand (Long Version) - The Alarm Galeria Imagénes |-|Imágenes Promocionales= 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_1.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_2.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_3.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_4.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_5.jpg 13 Reasons Why Promo 6.jpg |-|Póster de los Personajes= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Alex Standall.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Clay Jensen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Courtney Crimsen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Hannah Baker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Justin Foley.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Marcus Cole.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Ryan Shaver.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Sheri Holland.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Tyler Down.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Zach Dempsey.jpg |-|Eventos= 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards.jpg|13 Reasons Why Cast at MTV Awards 2017 |-|Detrás de Escena= BTS Mandy Teefey, Selena Gomez, Ross Butler, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Selena Gomez, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Michele Selene Ang, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Ajiona Alexus, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn.jpg BTS Christian Navarro, Henry Zaga.jpg BTS Derek Luke.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette (1).jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Ajiona Alexus.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Miles Heizer.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Dorian Lockett.jpg BTS Helen Shaver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Katherine Langford (1).jpg BTS Katherine Langford, Ross Butler.jpg BTS Katherine Langford.jpg BTS Miles Heizer.jpg BTS Steven Silver.jpg BTS Tommy Dorfman.jpg Videos 13 Reasons Why Featurette Netflix 13 Reasons Why Hannah's Monologue Netflix 13 Reasons Why Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Date Announcement Netflix Selena Gomez Teases New Netflix 'Passion Project' '13 Reasons Why' -- Watch the Clip! 13 Reasons Why Panel There’s Never Enough TV Netflix 13 Reasons Why Beyond The Reasons HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why's Justin Prentice & Ross Butler Recap Season One Vanity Fair Curiosidades * Los lugares del rodaje de la primera temporada de 13 Reasons Why se incluyen las ciudades de Vallejo, Benicia, San Rafael, Crockett y Sebastopol, así como muchos otros lugares alrededor del Área de la Bahía de San Francisco.Express — "13 Reasons Why season 2 location: Where is 13 Reasons Why filmed? Where is it set?" (February 22, 2018) * La primera temporada de 13 Reasons Why tiene un final que los productores dijeron que dejaron abierto para otra temporada, posiblemente por lo que sucede con Alex Standall, Tyler Down, Bryce Walker y otros personajes. Referencia Categoría:Temporadas Category:Primera Temporada